A Piece of Heaven
by mystery-child-001
Summary: Tonight is Van's final night to tell Hitomi that he loves her.


**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first Escaflowne fic and one – shot so I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not mind flames or reviews, as long as the flames make sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**MysteryChild001**

* * *

A Piece of Heaven 

Van fixed his midnight blue jacket and adjusted his collar, while looking over himself in the mirror.

_Alright,_ he thought, _Tonight is the night that I finally tell Hitomi that I love her..._

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Van snapped out of his thoughts to see his sister Merle walking though the door.

Merle smiled at her older brother, "Van, you look dashingly handsome tonight." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. A large smile graced Van lips.

"Thanks Merle, I must say, you look absolutely [1] kirei tonight, my dear." Van responded just as gaily. Merle laughed and twirled in the suit and top hat that she had been given to her by Van.

"You know this suit, suits me well." Merle laughed at her inside joke.

"Good luck tonight, you're band is finally getting out there." Van responded in turn.

Merle's band, _The Smashing Tigers_ was playing at Van's prom tonight. A few minutes later Folken walked into the room only to see Merle struggling with Van's tux. A photographer by nature he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of his brother and sister.

"FOLKEN!" Merle yelled, turning around to tackle her older brother; leaving Van to fend for himself. Folken laughed and played with his baby sister while she tried to get the camera away from him.

Gou and Varie Fanel walked into Van's room only to see Merle getting pinned down by her older brother, while struggling to get the camera and stop from getting tickled, and Van still toying with his tux trying to get it straight. Both of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Some things never can change can they love?" Varie asked her husband.

"I don't think they were ever meant to." Gou said smiling. Varie smacked her husband lightly on the shoulder, and he pouted, "You know, you have a hard hit woman."

Varie smiled devilishly. "Well, I should do it more often then, maybe that would put you in your place."

A look of mock terror came over Gou's face and he hurried away toward Folken and Merle.

Varie went over to her son. She took his tux in hand and whispered softly to him,

"Tell her tonight Van, tonight of all nights. Make it special." was the only words she said to him already knowing his love for Hitomi Kanzaki.

"Thanks mom." He whispered.

A broken up fight and fifteen minutes later he was there walking around looking at the decorated gym. Out of nowhere Dilandau sidled up to him.

"Hey Fanel."

"Hey Albatou."

"Listen to me," He brought out his lighter and played with it, the solitary flame dancing for him. Then he closed it. Repeating the action again, Dilandau talked with Van.

"She should have been yours, but Barbie boy got in the way. I'll make sure that all is well tonight. Schezar will certainly get his due."

By the time Van turned to thank him, he was gone.

And so the party began. Van had danced with a few people from his class including Millerna, her twin sister Eries, Marlene, Allen's sister Celena, Hitomi's friend Yukari, and one of his closer friends Eriya. With all that it was getting late and Van hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hitomi yet. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he saw Hitomi slap Allen and stalk out of the ballroom. Allen, being prevented by Dilandau and his gang, plus Yukari and Millerna; couldn't rush after her, so taking the chance Van did. Her saw her outside openly crying.

"Hitomi?" he called softly, not wanting to scare the beautiful angel in a stunning white dress before him. She turned to him and his heart wrenched. Her vibrant green orbs were lifeless and full of sorrow. He knew he was going to kill Allen for whatever he had done to her. Hitomi saw his heavenly crimson red eyes darken, but they filled with love when they looked toward her. Suddenly wiping away all her tears, she spoke what she had wanted to say the first time she had met him,

"Van, I — I — I love you."

Van stood shocked. He didn't breathe, he didn't think, he only could stand there frozen as the girl of his dreams said the very words he wished he had uttered earlier. Taking up his silence she spoke,

"I now you really don't like me all that much, Chesta and Gatti had told me about some of the bad relationships you've had in the past, so I really didn't think I had a chance with you..."

Van hushed her, and stroked her face gently. Then on impulse, without thinking, he kissed her. Then he let go, he almost didn't believe that kiss was real. It was like he was flying, no... soaring above the clouds. "That is how I feel about you Hitomi, my [2] kirei koibito. This is always how I had felt about you, but never had the courage to say."

Hitomi gasped at his words. _He is already claiming me to be his girlfriend... his lover... and frankly, I feel finally complete. As if I have found my other half. _

Van saw the acceptance in her eyes as he had made that bold move, they both reached in to kiss each other again. Van's heart melted under her heavenly lips, and he knew that he would protect her, no matter what. A soft wind blew around them, bringing them closer together. At the corner of Van's eyes, he thought he saw angel wings... but now it really didn't matter, because now he had found....

..._A piece of Heaven _

_

* * *

_

_[1] Beautiful _

_[2] Beautiful girlfriend / lover _

**Well it is done! Reviews please and thank you! Tell me what you think!**

**Arigato!**

**Mysterychild001**


End file.
